Just Friends
by someuser
Summary: Mizuki thought about his and Hime's relationship. Was it as simple as friends? Or was it something more? Might contain spoilers!


**Okay, so this idea just popped out of nowhere and I can't get it off my head! Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and enjoy. Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own Seiyuu Ka-! IF I did, Mizuki and Hime would be together. XD**

* * *

><p><em>A friend...<em>

_a person known well to another and regarded with liking, affection, and loyalty; an intimate_

_an acquaintance or associate_

_an ally in a fight or cause; a supporter_

_a fellow member of a party, society, etc._

_a patron or supporter_

_Which one do you pick?..._

* * *

><p>Mizuki sighed. It wasn't often that the dark haired idol let out an exhale of frustration. He was currently thinking. That's right; even Mizuki can actually thinks about an answer to a question. The source of his inquiry you might ask?<p>

…...

"Ah, Hime-chan! Good morning!"

"Eh? Ah, Mizuki-senpai, good morning!~"

…...

The root of all his questions is a Hiiragi High School Academy first year, Hime Kino, A.K.A, Shiro. Hime is actually Mizuki's junior and underclassman.

Now, why would he ponder about her?

Well, the Aqua idol was thinking about their relationship.

It was obvious that their relationship is senpai and kouhai, but Mizuki believes that there was more to that...

But how much more?

Is it considered a different relationship? Or does it fall under the category of senpai and kouhai?

Exactly, what _is _their relationship to each other?

_A friend?_

_No, it's more than that._

_A senpai?_

_No, it's more._

_A partner?_

_No, but, we do work together sometimes. But that's not it at all._

_An acquaintance?_

_Well, we do belong to the same production group, but we also socialize in the world outside of actors/singers/voice actors._

_An ally?_

_I help her out sometimes, but..._

_A lov-_

He shook his head.

_No way..._

Then he shook it again to reconfirm his thoughts.

_Then how would one describe our relationship?_

"Mizuki! Let's go!"

A voice suddenly snaps him out of his dazed thoughts. He turned around and spotted the owner of that voice which is...

"Shuu!"

Shuuma Kawai, the other half of Aqua, which is an incredibly popular idol group.

"What are you doing? We have to go to our next job"

"..."

"Mizuki?"

"..."

At this point, Shuuma freaked out. Mizuki had never responded to him like this before. He looked at Mizuki up and down frantically as if he was trying to spot an injury or the like.

"Are you okay?"

Then, the Aqua without glasses proceeded to shake the other half of Aqua repeatedly.

"Answer me!" Shuuma continued his panic mood by whispering, "What should I do? What should I do?"

"Wha- huh? Shuu?" Mizuki responded to him like he was snapped out of a trance.

"Are you alright, Mizuki?"

"Y-yea, I'm fine. Let's get into the car."

To prove that his claim, he smiled at Shuuma.

Shuuma relaxed a bit after his childhood friend (or was it more than a friend?) flashed him his usual smile.

"O-okay, but just in case, I want you to rest more tonight"

"Sure. Please don't worry about me too much"

In the car, Shuuma kept on glancing at Mizuki as if expecting an attack on the said boy.

"Are you sure that you're alright? Can I do anything to help, Mizuki?"

Shuuma subtly touched the glasses-boy's arm lightly.

Not wanting to disappoint his partner, Mizuki smiled at him.

"Well, there is something that I want to know about..."

Shuuma raised his brow at him. He had never requested such a thing before. Convinced that Mizuki was definitely acting weird today, Shuuma responded to his request.

"Go ahead, ask me anything"

The tension in the air increased as Mizuki continued to speak.

"How would you describe my relationship to Hime-chan?"

Yep, he was acting out of the ordinary today.

Shuuma's eyes widened incredulously.

"W-what? Aren't you two just senpai and kouhai? She's supposed to be your junior, right?..."

Then he proceeded to shift uncomfortably in his seat. The knot tightening in his stomach didn't help cease his worries, either.

"I think there's more to it, Shuu. Well, I don't think we are _just _that. I like Hime-chan to a greater extent than just- Shuu?..."

But his words won't reach the other half of Aqua. In Shuuma's mind, all he could think of were the words, "like" and "to a greater extent". Once again, his eyes widened. It was just as he had feared. His worst nightmare was coming true.

"Y-you, M-mizuki, it can't be..."

The said idol tilted his head innocently to the side, wanting to know what bothered his best friend.

"What is it, Shuu? Is there something wrong?" By now, a look of worry etched onto Mizuki's handsome face.

"A-are y-ou in love with h-her?"

* * *

><p>That night, Mizuki could not sleep. He was thinking about Suuma's words, which continuously resound in his mind.<p>

_Am I in love with her?_

He shook his head for the umpteenth time.

_That can't be it._

_Or could it?_

He remembers that all of his encounters with Hime were pleasant (if you don't include the first few).

He also remembers the gentle way she looks at him or the way the sweetness of her smiles made his day.

_Were those things normal as friends?_

He was confused. His head ached from his tangled, unorganized thoughts.

Having nothing to do, he went back to his thoughts.

His relationship with Sana was similar to his and Hime's, but they were not the same.

_In what way?_

To start off, he thought of Sana as a sister. He always felt the need to help her.

_What about Hime?_

Hime was more of a...

The word was at the tip of his tongue, yet he couldn't grasp at it. What was their relationship? Was it something special? Or was it something ordinary?

_What is it?_

Finally there was something that Mizuki couldn't understand. The question had him stuck, like a tree stump to the ground.

He thought that he knew everything about relationships. He had acted out several roles for his jobs before, which by the way, a majority of them were acting as...

_lovers..._

To distract himself from that word, his eyes traced the moon's luminescence glow that poured into his room, drowning the darkness.

_I can't figure it out..._

_L_

_O_

_V_

_E_

_I_

_N_

_T_

_E_

_R_

_E_

_S_

_T_

Ba-dump.

Why did those words seem to fill his mind? Were they significant? Why is he thinking about that?

He didn't know.

He just didn't know.

Those words are magical. It rings a tone. It stirs up a feeling in his body that he had never felt before.

_Love interest..._

There it is again!

Was it the right answer to his currently now growing dilemma?

Was it?

Ba-dump.

_It can't be!_

_It's not possible!_

Yet, his body betrayed him. His heart ba-dumps.

It was a heavy feeling, but he felt that it was the correct answer.

Then, as if someone lifted off the weights on his shoulder, his mind cleared. It was a good feeling. He felt like he was finally freed.

_It is the right answer. _Was what his heart kept on repeatedly saying. _You should rejoice in this feeling._

Then, Mizuki smiled. It was different from his usual smiles. It wasn't for anyone. It was for himself.

He was happy.

He was happy that he knew the answer.

And he rejoiced in the feeling.

He liked Hime. And that was all there was to it. There was no hidden traps or snares or ropes in it.

He liked her.

* * *

><p>So that's why he was slightly sad, wait cross that, he was devastated the next day when Hime confronted him.<p>

"S-so, do you think that I should confess to Senri?"

The girl had lowered her head in hopes of blocking Mizuki's sight on her beet red face. She was now shuffling her feet.

"..." A moment of silence, before Mizuki regained his composure.

"Of course you should, Hime-chan! You should him your feelings. I'm sure that he will be happy to receive them! Come on, I'll root for you!"

Hime's face brightened up. Slowly, her head was raised and the corners of her lips curled into a smile. "Thanks for the advice, Mizuki-senpai! Well, then, please excuse me!" And with that, she ran off.

Mizuki smiled. He smiled a heart-breaking smile.

_That's right, I'm always her senpai and friend._

He supported her because that was what friends do...

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>My username on Mangafox is ScarletClouds. Thank you for reading.<strong>


End file.
